Fallen
by Seth Figment
Summary: Almost twenty years after the apocalypse was prevented someone unexpectedly shows up at Crowley's door. Apparently Bobby broke out of heaven, which had unforeseen consequences. [Alternative Universe- Canon Divergent, Bobby died earlier on during (one of) the apocalypse(s), Young Bobby Singer]
1. Prologue

Alternative Universe- Canon Divergent

A/N:  
Attention please.  
This is a WIP (work in progress) and that progress might take a disconcerting amount of time (I'm talking about months maybe years) so read on own risk. I will never abandon a fic, I promise. I just have chronic writers block.

Also I've had these chapters laying around on my computer for literal years. Thought I'd post them in hopes of it maybe motivating me to finish it. Any input would be great. :3

* * *

**Prologue**

Grumbling to himself Bobby drags the chalk over the wall. "If they think I'm going to spend an eternity locked in this prison eating peach cobbler those over grown pigeons are absolutely delusional."

Finishing the final rune Bobby stands back with a smirk as a bright light starts to shine from the sigil.

Smirk dropping, he frowns as the light suddenly intensifies and starts to expand beyond the sigil. "Shi-"

Light blowing up it encompasses everything before abruptly going out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Circa two decades later**

Frowning at the racket coming from the hall Crowley stands from his desk. "What are those damned idiots doing?"

Marching over to the door he's just about to open it when he hears a whimper and a thud. Hesitating he takes a moment to simply listen.

Not hearing anything he slowly opens the door only to be met by a pair of long lost familiar eyes.

Standing there stunned, Crowley watches a smirk spread on the too young face. "Hello, princess."

"Robert?"

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Throwing back the scotch Crowley swallows deeply before pouring a new drink.

Leaning on his desk Crowley closes his eyes taking a moment to collect himself. Opening his eyes he turns to stare at the young man, _Robert, _perusing his bookshelves.

Feeling the demon's gaze roam over his back Bobby looks over his shoulder raising an eyebrow. "You're done freaking out?"

Raising his tumbler of whisky Crowley takes a long swig before gesturing in the general direction of the human. "How is this possible? And why do you look like a frat boy?"

Fully turning to the demon Bobby looks him over with a incredulous expression. "Frat boy? Why do you look like a bad clone of the bastard you possessed last?"

"What can I say? This style is a classic." Smirking he rests back on the edge of the desk.

Crossing his arms Bobby leans against on the bookshelf. "Smarmy British bastard is a classic?"

Lip curling Crowley swirls his whisky. "Well, blonde American bimbo never suited me."

"Ah, so it's the hair. Got a thing for brunettes?"

Taking a sip of his drink Crowley glances up at Bobby's floppy head of hair. _You could say that._

Smirking he setts down the now empty crystal tumbler. "It's more about first impressions. They are kind of important in my line of work."

Glancing towards the still open door he notes that there's a dead underling staining they parquet floor with blood.

Raising a brow Crowley nods towards the door. "By the way. Bursting into someone's home killing their employees might be seen as rude and therefore give a bad first impression."

Pushing off the bookshelf Bobby walks up to the door closing it. "There's billions where they came from."

Scoffing Crowley turns to pour himself a new drink. "But only a handful of them are actually competent."

Pouring a couple of fingers for himself he watches Bobby out of the corner of his eye as he sits down on the edge of the desk next to him.

"Drink?" Already reaching for an other tumbler Crowley halts in surprise as he hears the answer.

"No, thanks."

Looking back at Bobby he raises an eyebrow before letting out a breath. "Suit yourself."

Turning Crowley leans back on the desk next to Bobby. "So how are you here? Shouldn't you be spending an eternity up among the clouds?"

"I broke out."

Choking on his drink the demon can only stare before asking in an incredulous voice. "You broke out of heaven?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I couldn't just abandon the boys."

"You're about two decades late, luv."

"I know."

"So that explains how you're down here, but not **why **you're here. Or why you remember anything."

"Well..."

* * *

A/N: In the memories/flashbacks of Bobby's youth the actor playing young him is brunette. So I'm gonna assume his hair went lighter with age. :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

Whistling sharply miss Keane calls for the attention of her 7th graders. "Does anyone not have a buddy?"

Being met with complete silence she smiles briefly before giving a sharp nod. "Good." Turning around she waves her hand for them to follow. " Come along."

Quietly the class enters into the museum but it doesn't take long before the space is filled with the shattering of tweens.

Bored Jamie is staring at some old painting when George suddenly tugs at his arm. Turning to his friend looks at the direction he's pointing at, an unlit room, closed off by a red velvet rope. "Let's check it out."

Grinning at each other they look around to see if someones watching before quickly heading over.

Sneaking in past the rope they're met by a large marble statue.

"Wow." Intrigued George walks up to take a closer look. "Yo, Jamie. This is apparently a goddess of some sort. Memsi, Mnoms, Mem-something?"

Following his friend Jamie is just about to check what he's trying to read when a glimmer in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Curious he turns to see what it could be. Realizing what it is he frowns. _That's a weird looking coin?_

Crouching down he picks it up only to start to scream when images start flashing behind his eyes.

Falling over he keeps screaming clutching the coin tightly in his hand.

"Jamie?"

"Jamie!"

"Miss Keane!"

Curled into himself he can hear a voice call out before there's footsteps disappearing away.

Then there's new footsteps and hands on his shoulders accompanied with the voice of a woman. "Jamie!? Jamie, look at me! Are you okay?"

Eyes squeezed shut he just manages to force out a "What?" between his clenched teeth.

"Are you okay, Jamie?"

Face scrunched up in pain and confusion he shakes his head violently. "No. No. No." _Bobby_. _My name's Bobby._

* * *

A/N: If anyone was wondering you're 12-13 years old in 7th grade.


	4. Chapter 3

"Turned out that it was a Coin of Mnemosyne." Shoulders slumping Bobby rubs at his face.

Staring down at his swirling whiskey, Crowley sorts through what Bobby has told him."So you were re-born and then got your memories back by touching the coin of a goddess."

"Yup."

"You've been busy," Raising his tumbler to take a drink Crowley pauses briefly. "James."

Shooting a glare at the demon Bobby grumbles. "Don't call me that."

Smirking Crowley is just about to retort when he remembers his earlier questions about the hunter's appearance.

Frowning Crowley looks him over once more. "How come you look the same?"

"Hell if I know." Eyebrows drawing together in confusion Bobby turns to look at the demon. "How do you know I look the same? We met when I was past fifty not..." Faltering Bobby interrupts himself and instead gesture at himself.

Simply humming in a non-committal way Crowley sips his whiskey redirecting the conversation. "Have you told Moose and Squirrel?"

"No."

"I'm your first? I'm honoured."

Not answering Bobby lets out a heavy breath, rubbing his face.

Inspecting the tired slope of the hunter's shoulders Crowley once more reaches for a second tumbler. "Want that drink now?"

Lowering his hands from his face Bobby shakes his head. "No."

Holding up the tumbler the demon waves it in front of Bobby. "You're sure?"

Stepping away the hunter suddenly sounds strangely defensive. "Yes."

Raising a brow at this odd reaction it takes a moment before he connect the dots and he has an epiphany. Grinning Crowley sets the tumblers down. "How old are you?"

Shoulders tense Bobby won't meet the demons eyes as bright red rises up his neck to his cheeks.

Smile tuning sharp Crowley's eyes fall to half mast as he looks the hunter over. "Don't want your first time to be with me?" Despite his relaxed posture Crowley has his hands clenched in white knuckled fists, stopping him from reaching out and **take**.

Face splotched in red Bobby finally looks up. "I'm trying to do things right this time around."

Chuckling Crowley takes a step closer. "By breaking and entering to consort with the King of the Crossroads?"

"What happened with the King of Hell title?"

Not letting himself be lead off topic Crowley simply shrugs. "To many death threats. Wasn't worth it. Now, how old are you, Robert?"

"Old enough to know not to drink with a demon."

Advancing on the hunter Crowley pouts. "Mummy and daddy wouldn't approve, huh?"

Head tilted the demon looks Bobby over. "Do you think they're looking for their darling boy? Should I expect to see your face on a milk carton?"

Meeting the hunters eyes Crowley steps closer, voice a purr. "If I return you will I get a reward?"

Jaw clenching Bobby looks away. "I'm eighteen, okay."

"18? How convenient."

Eyes narrowed Bobby looks back at the demon..

Unflinching Crowley meets the hunters eyes, smile shark like. "So legal then. Been planing something special, have we? "

Frowning Bobby looks briefly confused before his face scrunches up in distaste and he steps away from the demon.

Taking a deep breath Bobby drags a hand through his hair before closing his eyes releasing a weary sigh. "I had to be able to tie all the lose strings together. Bit hard when you're a minor."

"Could have simply used a fake id." Crowley states with a raised brow.

"Like I said, I'm trying to do things right this time around."

"No underage drinking, no fake id's. Let me guess, finished school too? How dull."

Looking exasperated Bobby simply stands there, not giving anything away.

Sighing Crowley stops his teasing, turning serious. "Why are you here, luv?"

"I need to know."

"Could you be more specific?"

"What happened after I, I died? The apocalypse?"

"Why don't you find and ask your hunting buddies?"

"Can't. It might raise suspicion."

"The Winchesters?"

"I don't..."

Hearing the hunter trail off Crowley easily fills in the blanks. "Don't want them to see you like this? What, you don't want to be their new younger then them step mum?"

Not answering Bobby just looks exhausted.

Letting out a deep breath Crowley gestures at the armchairs in the room. "Well then have a seat."

* * *

A/N: Mnemosyne is the goddess of memory in Greek mythology.

What do you think so far? Thoughts?

Tumblr: Seth-Figment  
AO3: Seth_Figment


	5. Chapter 4

Running his hand through his hair Bobby makes it stand out in all directions. "Know what, I think I'll have that drink now."

Not commenting Crowley simply stands to get him a glass. No one can really blame anyone from being propelled to drink after being told what Bobby's just been.

Handing over the tumbler Crowley watches the hunter slump back into the armchair. Sitting down the demon raises a brow as Bobby gulps down the whiskey then holds out the now empty tumbler for Crowley to fill back up.

Filling the glass back up Crowley glances between the tumbler and hunter. "You seem to be taking this well."

Letting out a heavy breath Bobby meets the demon's eyes. "Sure great." Raising the tumbler Bobby drinks down half of it.

Leaning back Crowley nurses his own tumbler of whiskey, enjoying the relative silence only occasionally interrupted every now and then by the odd question from Bobby.

Watching Bobby drink tumbler after tumbler of whiskey, like the harden alcoholic he once was, Crowley curiously notes how the hunter's voice quickly grows slurry and his movements clumsy.

"Maybe you should slow down."

Chugging the whiskey in one go, Bobby holds up the now empty glass. "Yeet."

Face scrunched up in distaste Crowley puts down his own tumbler. "You're cut off."

"Ams not."

Standing up Crowley takes the tumbler away from the pouting hunter before he looks down, scrutinising him."You really are a frat boy, aren't you?"

"No. No. I... I never have, have went..." Frowning Bobby shakes his head. "Gone. Gone to College."

"Colour me surprised." Leaning down Crowley grabs Bobby and pulls him up from the armchair.

Swaying Bobby leans heavily on the demon. "Whay-What color is surprise?"

Feeling the hot press of Bobby's body against him Crowley grits his teeth as he tries to shake the impulse that tells him that it would be so easy to simply push the hunter back down and...

Taking in a deep breath Crowley ignores the impulse and Bobby's question and starts to move them towards his bedroom.

Seemingly deep in thought Bobby thankfully keeps quiet up until they enter the demon's room.

"Blue is sad. Is-is lonely blue too?"

Rolling his eyes Crowley doesn't deem to answer the hunter with words and instead dumps him on the bed.

Momentarily disorientated Bobby blinks confused before he drunkenly smiles up at Crowley, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm less." Yawning Bobby closes his eyes. "Less blue now."

Ignoring the drunk hunters ramblings Crowley simply hums. Leaning down he grabs one of Bobby's feet and starts to untie the shoelaces.

Face completely relaxed, a serene smile plays at the corners of Bobby's mouth. "Got you now."

Absentmindedly Crowley hums in response before the words registers. "What?" Frowning he finally looks up from divesting Bobby of his shoes but the hunter is already asleep.

Dropping the shoe carelessly to the floor Crowley stares down at the unconscious human, T-shirt ridding up his midriff. Growling in frustration he turns walking over to the bedroom door. Glancing behind himself he looks at the hunter lying on **his** bed.

Hands tightening on the door Crowley watches as Bobby chest rises as he breaths.

Door creaking under his increasingly hard grip the demon determinately closes his eyes, forcing himself to turn away from the hunter currently sprawled invitingly on his bed.

Letting out a heavy breath Crowley lets go of the door and reaches for the light switch. "Goodnight, Robert."

Turning the lights off he leaves, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

A/N: Dear Bobby hasn't built up his tolerance for alcohol in this body. Ain't no good idea to chug whiskey like a pro the first time you drink.

Thought I'd explain what Bobby meant in the previous chapter with doing things right.

Drinking- He was planing to avoid becoming a drunk that uses alcohol as a coping mechanism. He hasn't "completely" failed yet.

Fake ID – Mostly didn't want to admit that he had to wait until he was 18 because of his parents. I mean if he would have up and disappear they would have never stopped looking for him. And having his face on the news wouldn't be good. Now as he is 18 he is legally an adult and could leave without worry. Also what use would he have been as a 13 year old trying to be a hunter? There's also the fact that he kinda didn't want to be a high school drop out. 'Sides a fake ID is pretty useless for some teens despite the number on the plastic card saying adult their physical appearance might say fourteen. You may draw your own conclusions about Bobby's case.

The Boys- He's been gone for 20 years and suddenly he shows up as a teenager? Nope. No way. He needs to do all the preliminary research before. All the planing.


End file.
